1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sensing the position of a crank pulley bolt relative to the location of a particular part of the crank pulley of an internal combustion engine. In particular, it relates to the sensing of position of a crank pulley bolt by determination of electromagnetic energy absorption in the V-shaped rim of a crank pulley.
2. Prior Art
It has been the practice heretofore in the assembly of internal combustion engines to utilize a mechanical sensing device, such as a dog-jig, attached to a cylinder capable of being moved into a predetermined position relative to an internal combustion engine to determine whether the fastening bolt for the crank pulley of the engine has been inserted or not. If the bolt has been inserted, the dog-jig has been used to sense whether the bolt has been properly tightened to hold the pulley firmly in place.
However, relying only on a mechanical sensing device, it is difficult to detect precisely whether or not the crank pulley bolt is present and, particularly, to determine whether it has been properly tightened. This is due to the fact that it is difficult to position such a large work piece as an internal combustion engine so that a jig can be brought into proper alignment with one small part of the engine, the crank pulley bolt.